


visceral

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Gore, Guro, Hand Jobs, Knife Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: I want to hold you down and tear you open, live inside you- love, I'd never hurt you.





	visceral

**Author's Note:**

> _please_ read the tags and heed the warnings; don't come yelling at me about reading something that upset you if you couldn't take 30 seconds to pay attention!!
> 
> anyway, I started this in August but I'm really slow at writing smut so you know. here we are two months later...this was also supposed to be a drabble but it...got away from me................sorry about that XD

Hakuryuu tastes delicious. It’s not surprising, just satisfying to know he was right all along, and Judal wants to delight in it for as long as possible. But it’s just a small cut and before long, it’s dried up. He frowns, teeth grazing the edges as he tries to nibble it open further, until Hakuryuu pulls him off by his hair.

“Stop that,” he says, trying to be firm, but Judal hears the catch in his breath, the subtle, mostly hidden desperation, and he grins up at him through thick lashes.

“Why?” Judal asks, deliberately licking the last smear of blood from his lips. Hakuryuu’s eyes follow his tongue with a familiar kind of hunger, even as he tries to deny it.

Hakuryuu shakes his head. “I already indulged your perversions enough,” he answers, trying to pull his arm back. Judal grips his wrist instead, tugging him closer still. Hakuryuu may think he’s done, but he’s wrong, so very wrong.

Judal softly licks the quickly closing wound. “If you’re worried, I’ll let you have a taste of me, too.”

“That’s not even remotely what I want, and you know-” Hakuryuu tries to say, before Judal cuts him off.

“What, you aren’t curious at all?” he asks, nipping at the wound again, as if Zagan’s magic will somehow reverse and open it back up, until slick red blood flows freely again. It sounds so good he almost bites down on the soft flesh, only stopping himself with the thought of watching Hakuryuu’s lips stained with his blood instead, and that’s enough to get him excited for something else. “Don’t you want to know if I taste just as sweet as you do, Hakuryuu? I’d love to feel you tear into me-”

Hakuryuu’s face is flushed, maybe from embarrassment, but Judal wants to believe it’s because he wants it more than he’s willing to admit. “Don’t talk like that,” he tells Judal, cutting him off before he can say anything else, but he’s lost the firm certainty in his voice. Perfect.

Judal shifts some, squirming closer until he’s practically in Hakuryuu’s lap, and offers up his neck. “I’d let you rip my throat out if that’s what you want; I’d spill all my blood to quench your thirst if I could,” he says lowly, never breaking eye contact.

“You’re disgusting,” Hakuryuu says, but there’s something darkly seductive in his voice. Oh, that’s _nice_.

“I _am_ ,” Judal agrees, curling a hand in Hakuryuu’s hair to bring him in for a kiss. He hopes Hakuryuu can taste the tang of his own blood still lingering in his mouth, that sweet and metallic taste that’s more erotic than it probably should be, but Judal’s no good at having shame.

“I’m not going to rip out your throat,” Hakuryuu hisses in his ear, before biting down almost hard enough to make Judal think he’s lying.

“You could-” Judal starts, but he’s cut off by Hakuryuu kissing him again. He’s halfway to being vicious this time, passion and need burning between them until Judal can’t contain himself. The knife is still sitting on the bed, cast aside earlier, and he grabs it by the hilt before Hakuryuu notices. He hesitates for a second, trying to decide where to carve up, and that’s enough time for Hakuryuu to catch on.

“Judal,” he begins, trying to discourage him despite the need in his voice.

“Are you finally gonna let me cut you up some more?” Judal asks, twirling the knife in his hand. Candlelight glints off the sharp metal as he considers his options. “Or maybe I’ll carve out one of your pretty eyes and keep it for myself. I-”

“That’s enough,” Hakuryuu chokes out, and vines snake around Judal’s wrists until he loses his grip on the knife. There’s still the hint of a challenge in the air, heavy and exciting, and Judal watches Hakuryuu carefully debate his next step. He takes the knife, putting it very purposefully out of Judal’s reach, before loosening the restraints.

Judal rubs at his wrists. “Rude.”

“I don't trust you with that,” Hakuryuu explains, fingers trailing along the handle. He’s got something planned, Judal can tell from the look in his eyes, and it’s almost painful to sit patiently until Hakuryuu deigns him worthy of whatever his plan is. “So I’m keeping it from you until you’ve learned your lesson.”

Judal leans forward, just shy of kissing him, and tries his best to look contrite. “Are you gonna teach me?”

“I might,” Hakuryuu answers, and the vines grab Judal again, pulling him away from Hakuryuu and the knife, and holding him down on the bed. Oh, he sees where this is going. Hakuryuu leans over him, knife in hand, and eyes him up. “You seem so difficult though, I almost don’t think it’s worth it.”

“I can learn,” Judal assures him, fire racing in his veins. He wants this so much; he wants Hakuryuu to tear him apart and put him back together, piece by piece, until he’s everything he wants and nothing’s tainted by anyone else, not anymore-

Hakuryuu runs a hand down his side, pulling Judal from his thoughts. “I’ll test that,” he says, each word a carefully measured warning, and Judal shivers in anticipation. This is it, this is everything he wants from his king. “But that means you have to listen to me and not complain.”

Judal nods, as much as he can with the vines tying him down. “I’ll be good,” he promises, but they both know he’s never learned to obey orders as expected.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Hakuryuu says, shifting so he can run the knife down Judal’s chest. It’s so light he thinks it doesn’t break the skin, and Judal opens his mouth to whine. But there’s bright red blood beading along the cut, welling up in perfect, glistening lines, and he’s entranced by the way Hakuryuu slices into him. It stays just as light, forming a series of thin red lines across him, and knowing Hakuryuu’s nature, they probably mean something to him. To Judal, they’re art, barely painful enough to register but he can’t help but think there’s going to be more. He _hopes_ there’s going to be more. Hakuryuu can’t expect to tease him like this, with shallow cuts and pretty designs, and not give him more. But he’s trying to be good, nervous that Hakuryuu will stop if he complains, and so Judal just watches him work for awhile.

Vines loosen, one arm at a time, so Hakuryuu can slide his bracelets off. He’s obviously going somewhere with this, following each step of a plan that no one else knows, building to something more, and Judal just wants to know what it is. He’s never been good at being patient, but he loves the suspense in a way.

The knife flashes in Hakuryuu’s hand and then it’s buried in his side, so quick that Judal barely has time to scream out from the pain. Hakuryuu’s efficient, making quick, measured cuts in his side until Judal can feel the blood gushing from the hole he’s made. Fuck, he’s trying not to struggle, but if he wasn’t tied down he’d be thrashing. And then there’s something digging into his side, through the blood of the carefully planned wound, and Judal manages to pry his eyes open to look. A vine is burrowed in him, and as it settles into place, he can feel it filling him with life magic. Despite the blood still flowing freely, the pain is fading, and Judal looks up at Hakuryuu, unformed questions hanging in the silence between them.

“I needed a way to keep you stable,” Hakuryuu answers. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

 _That_ definitely sounds like Hakuryuu has more planned for him, and Judal shivers. “You couldn’t warn me first?”

“Oh, did it hurt?” Hakuryuu asks, surprisingly coy. “If that was too much for you, perhaps I should stop…”

“No!” Judal snaps before Hakuryuu can change his mind. “I’m just teasing.”

“Don’t be so difficult, then. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I’ll make sure you’re safe,” he assures Judal, and that’s enough to scare off any remaining worries he might have. Of course Hakuryuu will take care of him. That’s all he’s wanted from this anyway.

Judal nods again. He’s got this. He’s so ready and impatient that he’s almost uncomfortably wet, but that’s not what’s important right now. Now...now he just cares about the knife in Hakuryuu’s capable hands.

Hakuryuu moves back to carefully slicing up Judal’s chest, almost imperceptibly deeper, but still not enough to cause more than light bleeding. There’s somehow even less blood now, and Judal can see the cuts closing up not long after they’re made. Probably from the “helpful” life magic being pumped into him, and he’s not sure he likes this side effect.

“Let’s see…” Hakuryuu says, leisurely moving to run the knife down one of Judal’s arms. His breath catches as he watches it pass over veins, risking much more damage, but Hakuryuu keeps applying the same light pressure. “Where should I inspect you first?”

“Inspect me?”

“Of course. Obviously there’s something in you that’s making you so messed up,” he explains. Judal squirms. Hakuryuu knows him too well; he knows just how fucked up he is inside and out, and he’s teasing it out, making it into its own disgusting activity.

Fuck, he really loves Hakuryuu.

“Yeah,” Judal manages, hoping that’s enough to make Hakuryuu happy for now.

Hakuryuu taps Judal’s mouth with the tip of the blade. “Open up.”

Judal hesitates from the unexpected command, before obediently opening his mouth. The knife slides in slowly and carefully, Hakuryuu’s steady hands keeping it from cutting into the sides for now. Judal can’t resist licking it though, and he relishes in tasting the sharp tang of his own blood on the metal.

Hakuryuu frowns. “You said you’d behave,” he chastises, even though he knows Judal can’t respond without risking slicing up his throat. Hakuryuu moves to get a better view into his mouth, peering down his throat while he uses the knife to keep his jaws open wide. It’s uncomfortable: his face hurts and his muscles are sore, but he’s stuck under Hakuryuu’s careful, quiet inspection. Moments pass slowly, every second drawn out as he tries to stay perfectly still, but Judal twitches despite his best attempts. His mouth fills with blood, thick and metallic, and Hakuryuu pulls the knife out with a sigh.

“Despite you cutting things short, it looks like the source of your perversions isn’t in your filthy mouth. I’ll have to look somewhere else,” he concludes. Life magic surges through Judal’s veins, flowing to the nasty gash in his mouth, and he knows he should let it do its work. But Hakuryuu is still close, close enough to touch, and Judal leans forward to kiss him. It’s messy and delicious, the sudden loss of Hakuryuu’s concentration and the blood still filling his mouth, and Judal kisses him as deeply as he can until Hakuryuu pushes him off. There’s blood smeared on his lips, so bright it’s like he’s wounded too, and Judal grins.

Hakuryuu looks flustered and pleased all at once. It’s a good look for him. “You don’t know how to keep your hands to yourself,” he tells Judal, trying to regain his composure.

“I didn’t use my hands! They’re still tied up,” Judal says cheekily, wiggling his fingers to demonstrate.

He doesn’t look amused. “You know what I mean,” Hakuryuu snaps back. “Now sit still and let me get back to work.”

Judal complies for now, silently watching Hakuryuu wipe his mouth off and then clean the knife. He knows that Hakuryuu is meticulous when it comes to cleaning up, but this is fucking torture. He’s gotta be taking extra long just to punish him.

Hakuryuu looks Judal over like he’s considering his options. The knife runs across his chest again, still frustratingly light, and the anticipation is killer.

“Since it’s not your tongue that’s the issue, perhaps it’s something deeper in you,” Hakuryuu ponders, before plunging the knife into Judal’s chest with no warning. He’s unprepared for the white hot pain and the blade shoved deep in him, so deep he’d be afraid of it running straight through him if it was a longer knife. Judal gasps and he can feel blood gurgle up his throat, his body in shock from the injury, but he chokes it down. There’s a fire burning in his chest and Hakuryuu’s eyes, and Judal wants to keep it that way.

Hakuryuu pulls the knife out a bit and drags it down, slicing through flesh smoothly until it’s a long enough gash for whatever purpose he has planned. He pulls the knife the rest of the way out and it’s dripping with Judal’s blood, droplets falling back into the gaping wound as he holds it up. Judal’s still choking on blood, but it’s a hypnotising sight, this horrible injury made beautiful because Hakuryuu did it.

Everything’s tinted red, his vision and the sheets and Hakuryuu’s shirt, and Hakuryuu gently sets the knife aside before continuing his work. He runs a hand down the length of the wound, fingers brushing the edges, until he takes them in his hands and pulls them open. Judal’s head spins from the fresh blood loss and pain, and it’s only magic that’s keeping him conscious. Hakuryuu’s fingers are stained red and slick with blood as he gently peels Judal’s skin away to gaze into his chest.

It hurts so much he can’t even comprehend it; it’s so painful his brain fucks up and brings it around to pleasure again, or maybe that’s just his own fucked up boner talking. Either way, it’s everything he hoped it would be, and he’s so glad Hakuryuu wants to play along with his fantasies.

There’s something crazed in his eyes, something familiar, and Judal loves it. Hakuryuu hasn’t looked away yet, just staring into Judal’s open chest. It would be unnerving if it wasn’t so hot.

“Like what you see?” Judal asks, trying his best to keep it together through the pain. He’s not sure how well it’s working, but Hakuryuu’s composed look falters for a second. That’s nice at least.

“I’m just planning how I’m going to inspect you,” Hakuryuu says, looking him in the eyes before his gaze drops back down. Judal focuses on his hands as they carefully caress him. He’s so gentle it’s a little jarring with how intense everything else is, but it’s what best for him right now. Hakuryuu runs his fingers over Judal’s ribs and delicately pushes aside guts, judging the noises he makes.

“You’re so beautiful like this, I can almost forget that I’m here to figure out what’s wrong with you,” Hakuryuu tells him, still idly stroking his ribs. He looks entranced but Judal is too; it’s so softly intimate he wishes he could always be this close to Hakuryuu. But it’s the calm before the storm and Hakuryuu digs his fingers deeper inside him, inspecting every disgusting inch of him. Judal can feel fingers press against his lungs as he gasps for breath, judging every precious bit of air that fills them. Hakuryuu moves to hold his heart, and Judal has to watch that, watch Hakuryuu literally hold his life in his hands and keep it safe.

“This looks fine at least,” Hakuryuu says softly, almost reverently, caressing his heart once more before releasing it. “It must be hiding somewhere deeper.”

“I-I see,” Judal chokes out, watching him pick through him, searching carefully, but the anticipation is killing him. He wants to be taken apart until-

Hakuryuu’s fingers tighten around something deep within him and _pull_ , cutting off any coherent thought he had. Pain overwhelms him and he’s pretty sure he’s screaming, but Hakuryuu doesn’t stop.

“Found it,” Hakuryuu tells him, running one hand down Judal’s cheek soothingly and leaving lines of red in the wake of his fingers. “Sit still so I can remove it.”

Oh. Somehow that helps and Judal manages to nod. “Okay,” he gasps, trying to stop struggling. Hakuryuu is taking care of him. He can do this.

There’s a terrible noise when Hakuryuu finally yanks the piece free. Judal’s vision goes black, and he’s overwhelmed. Hakuryuu is holding a hunk of flesh between his fingers and inspecting it intensely. Blood drips from it, spilling back into him and onto Hakuryuu’s pants. Judal is momentarily distracted by the bulge he sees there; at least he knows that Hakuryuu is just as turned on as he is. Hakuryuu’s face is so much better to look at, though, and Judal raises his eyes from his pants to stare in awe. He’s still looking at the flesh, turning it over between his fingers like it’s simultaneously beautiful and disgusting.

Judal takes a few shuddering breaths. “Is that it?” he manages, resisting the urge to ask what he’s gonna do next.

“It is,” Hakuryuu says lowly. “You’re a fucked up man, Judal.”

“I know. I know,” he responds, drinking in the affection. “What are you gonna do with it?” he blurts out, already giving up on his plan to be patient. Whatever, Hakuryuu understands that about him.

He doesn’t answer at first, looking over it thoughtfully like he’s choosing his words carefully. “I’m going to keep it. You can’t handle it, so I’ll help; I’ll take it from you and fix you,” he explains.

Judal tries to figure out what he means but he can’t quite get it. Is he gonna save it somewhere? Put it on display? But Hakuryuu shows him before he can come to an answer.

Hakuryuu looks over the salvaged bit of viscera once more and then pops it into his mouth. Judal sucks in a breath in shock. To think that the once prim and proper Hakuryuu is now eating his flesh lovingly...well, he’s eating it disappointingly neatly when Judal _really_ wants to see him tear into it. He whines needily and Hakuryuu ignores him, savoring every bit of Judal instead, and Judal can see the lust in his eyes. Hakuryuu can be a good actor, but not when his defenses are down like this. He loves it. He’ll be part of Hakuryuu forever and Judal only wishes he could return the favor.

Maybe later.

Judal watches him swallow the last bite. “There we go,” Hakuryuu says, voice no longer measured and controlled. Judal whines again, hoping for another touch. He wants to be that close again; Hakuryuu can’t tease him and show off like that and then deny him his touch.

“Thank you,” Judal says, eyes on the remains of blood around Hakuryuu’s mouth.

Hakuryuu smiles down at him. “That’s a good boy. I can see that you’re already doing a better job of being well behaved.”

Judal shudders, pleased. He’ll take all the praise he can get, especially now when he’s so overstimulated and cut open. Hakuryuu knows how to take care of him and make him feel special better than anyone else and he’s relishing every second of it.

Hakuryuu absently runs a hand down his side, touching him just enough that it’s a tease. “I think you deserve a reward for your good behavior,” he says, sounding like he’s still trying to calm himself down. It’s nice to remember to that Hakuryuu is just as fucked up and into this as he is, with his not quite hidden gasps and carefully measured words. Judal gets lost fantasizing about what it’d be like if their positions were switched, if Hakuryuu were the one cut open under him; would Hakuryuu manage to keep his cool or would he fall apart just as much as Judal did? He wants to find out. He’ll have to figure out _how_ , but-

“Are you listening?” Hakuryuu asks, jolting him out of the mental image he’d constructed, Hakuryuu split open and laid out like a delicious meal, and he looks at Hakuryuu guiltily.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “But I was thinking about how good you’ve been to me and I got a little lost there.”

Hakuryuu shakes his head knowingly, expression soft. “Oh Judal...maybe you’re not ready to be rewarded.”

Judal whines needily. “I’m good, I want to be good for you,” he says breathlessly, and he can see Hakuryuu relent.

“Alright. I’ll make sure to take good care of you then,” he promises. Judal’s kind of hoping it’s the sexy kind of taking care of him this time, but he’ll settle for whatever Hakuryuu thinks is right for him. He doesn’t heal any of his wounds though, leaving Judal open like he’s some kind of beautifully grotesque centerpiece to whatever he has planned.

Hakuryuu starts slow, still just running a hand down his side until he rests it on the waistband of his pants. Judal’s shirt was lost awhile ago, some time during Hakuryuu slicing him open, but somehow he’s still wearing pants. “These need to come off,” he explains, pulling them down carefully. Judal watches him as he strokes each bit of bared skin. “It’s almost a shame to leave you so unbroken here,” he says, eyeing the still bloody knife, and Judal gasps. “But that’s not what I have in mind for you right now.”

“You can do whatever you want,” he assures Hakuryuu, and he’s rewarded with a sweet smile.

“Oh, I know. You say it like it’s your choice, but what would you really be able to do to stop me?” Hakuryuu muses, gesturing at Judal’s vulnerable, open chest and restrained wrists. It reminds him that shit, he’s still in so much pain and completely at Hakuryuu’s mercy, and that really shouldn’t turn Judal on as much as it does. He nods, unable to disagree, and Hakuryuu pats his hip fondly.

“That’s what I thought,” he says. Judal swallows thickly, watching Hakuryuu lightly massage his thighs, only teasing that it might become something more. It’s soothing compared to everything else Hakuryuu’s done to him today; it’s a touch that slowly changes to stroking him more intimately, drawing gasps and moans out of Judal again. This is nice. He’ll never complain about Hakuryuu’s deft fingers warming him up and working him open. Judal throws his head back in pleasure, losing himself to every perfect touch, to Hakuryuu gently teasing his clit and slipping a finger inside him.

“I shouldn’t be surprised by how wet you are already,” Hakuryuu says, lazily slipping another finger in him. “You’ve always been such a perverted freak.”

Judal squirms against his fingers, stopping himself from begging for more - but just barely. “Maybe it’s what _you_ do to me,” he responds breathily, looking back up to watch Hakuryuu’s face. “Maybe it’s you that’s turned me into such a fucked up mess. I’ve never been this depraved with anyone else, it’s all been you, Hakuryuu, never-”

Hakuryuu’s face is flushed, and he looks overwhelmed: cute. He shoves the rest of his fingers into Judal roughly, cutting him off before he can say anything else. That’s okay. They both know they bring out the absolute worst in each other but it’s good, it’s so good, and Judal bucks his hips to meet everything Hakuryuu’s giving him. Hakuryuu doesn’t say anything else though, just stretching him open until he’s so turned on he can’t think straight. That’s how he misses Hakuryuu shedding his pants and finally giving into his own wants, slamming his cock into Judal desperately.

Judal screams out in pleasure, trying to match Hakuryuu’s needy, erratic thrusts, and he whines from how much the restraints are holding him back. “Lemme free,” he begs, trying to loosen his wrists.

“What, is your reward not good enough?” Hakuryuu asks, slamming into him even harder.

“I wanna feel you-” he begins, screaming out when Hakuryuu digs a hand back into his chest. Pain blossoms anew and he clenches around Hakuryuu as he comes, sobbing. He feels too sensitive everywhere and spent but Hakuryuu isn’t done with him yet.

He goes back to stroking Judal’s ribs, and Judal realizes that it’s in time with his thrusts. That’s some sort of cute, he thinks. Judal squirms more, trying to get comfortable again, since Hakuryuu’s still using his body, and he loves that.

“Hakuryuu,” he moans, trying to explain himself again. “I wanna hold onto you, get my nails in those pretty shoulders of yours until you bleed-”

“You’re _filthy_ ,” Hakuryuu hisses, cutting him off and biting at him as he kisses Judal. Fuck, he still tastes deliciously of blood. The vines around his wrists finally loosen and Judal grabs Hakuryuu’s shoulders, pulling him deeper into their kiss. It’s the sweetest fight, their clash of lips and teeth spilling blood in his mouth, and Judal bucks up against him despite how much his body is telling him to slow down. He’s ready to enjoy Hakuryuu’s cock again; the overstimulation will just have to be part of it.

Hakuryuu moves to bite at his neck, and almost feels like he _is_ gonna rip his throat out. If only he’d be that lucky. Instead it’s harsh bites and messy kisses, and Judal drags his nails down Hakuryuu’s back to keep him close. He moans against Judal’s throat when his nails draw blood and Judal grins, digging them in deeper, and that makes Hakuryuu fuck him rougher.

He wants to be even closer, so close he can live inside Hakuryuu, though Hakuryuu fucking him with one hand clutched in his chest is almost enough. “Come on,” he whines, tightening around his cock. “I wanna feel you come in me,” he begs.

“You’re demanding for someone getting rewarded,” Hakuryuu gasps out, pounding him even harder.

“I’m greedy,” Judal tells him, squeezing his ass with a wink.

“A catastrophe,” he corrects, reaching down to play with Judal’s clit. His fingers are still slick with Judal's blood, and that thought is almost enough to push Judal over the edge. But he’s stuck not quite there, the pain from his gaping chest mixing with the pleasure from Hakuryuu fucking him, and he wants it all so much it _hurts_. And then finally, _finally_ Hakuryuu comes, spilling in him and making Judal feel like a filthy mess, and he digs his fingers into Hakuryuu’s sides as he comes again.

There’s a quiet between them after, with nothing but their ragged breathing while they’re collapsed against each other. Judal feels sticky and sore, but fuck if that pain isn’t trying to come back. That’s definitely ruining the afterglow.

Hakuryuu pulls out of him and looks down at the slowly bleeding out mess he’s made of Judal.

Judal gives him a shaky smile. “I liked my reward,” he says, and Hakuryuu smiles back.

“Good,” he says. Magic surges through him, and Judal feels the warmth of life magic knitting his skin back together. There’s still blood everywhere, but at least it’s not getting worse. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Mmm, if you say so.”

“I do,” he insists. “You’ll run out of blood eventually.”

Judal cackles. “Says you!”

Hakuryuu chuckles, watching Zagan’s magic repair every cut and gash marring Judal’s chest. “I think I know the limits of my own power.”

Judal shrugs, letting Hakuryuu work. He’s exhausted now; maybe the blood loss is finally catching up with him? Whatever, he’ll let Hakuryuu fuss and fix that problem for him.

“This might hurt,” Hakuryuu warns him before pulling the vine out of his side. Judal chokes back a sob because _fuck_ Hakuryuu was right, but he’s not gonna complain about something this minor. Without Hakuryuu pumping extra magoi into him he feels a lot weaker, and he sinks further into the bed before frowning.

“It’s sticky,” he complains.

Hakuryuu glances up from a particularly nasty looking section of his chest. “Hm?”

Judal gesture at the mess on the sheets. “It’s gross and sticky.”

“Ah yes, the blood and cum on the bed doesn’t feel so great. I’m shocked,” he says dryly, going back to fixing up Judal’s wounds.

“I don’t like it.”

“Of course you don’t,” Hakuryuu says, sighing. “You’re almost healed enough to move, and then we can go get you cleaned up properly.”

He nods. “That’s acceptable.” His skin feels strange and raw in places, probably because so much of it is fresh. As long as it doesn’t itch it’ll be alright, he guesses. Eventually Hakuryuu deems him well enough to stand and offers him a hand up. Judal still feels unsteady on his feet - fucking stupid necessary blood - and he’s glad for the help. Judal feels well fucked and well loved; he can feel Hakuryuu’s cum dripping out of him and sticking to his thighs, and it’s the most satisfying kind of disgusting. He leans on Hakuryuu, and Hakuryuu walks him down to the baths where he draws up a steaming tub.

Judal sinks into the bath and sighs happily. The warm water soothes every ache and freshly healed injury, and he’s finally feeling less sweaty and sticky. “You gonna join me?” he asks Hakuryuu.

“In a moment. I’m still wearing clothing,” he answers as he’s peeling off the last of it.

“Somehow,” Judal says, laughing. Hakuryuu gets in next to him and he wastes no time sidling up to him, clinging to Hakuryuu’s arm. “That was fun.”

Hakuryuu ruffles his hair affectionately. “You did seem like you were having a good time.”

“Don’t act all cool like you didn’t or something,” he whines, shifting to let Hakuryuu wipe blood from his shoulders. Shit, he really did bleed all over the place. That’s hot. “Or I’ll rip you open next time. Maybe I should anyway.”

There’s a suspiciously long pause before Hakuryuu says anything, and Judal grins. He knows his king well.

“I don’t think so,” Hakuryuu finally says firmly, but that’s fine. He can work with that.

Judal moves closer, trying to crawl into Hakuryuu’s lap. “But what if I wanna make _sure_ your heart is always mine?”

Hakuryuu sucks in a breath and Judal chuckles against his neck. “I need to at least keep that inside me.”

“Debatable,” he says, reaching down to feel Hakuryuu’s dick. He’s already half hard from their conversation, and Judal leisurely strokes him until he’s the rest of the way hard, despite Hakuryuu trying to squirm away from him.

He grabs Judal’s wrist. “What are you doing?”

“Jerking you off,” he says simply, twisting out of his grasp. Hakuryuu sighs but doesn’t try to stop him again, instead wrapping an arm around Judal’s waist and letting his head fall back. He nips at Hakuryuu’s newly exposed neck, relishing in the soft gasps he can draw out of him.

“You’re so strange, Judal,” Hakuryuu tells him fondly, cocking twitching in his hand as Judal works him over. He brushes a thumb over the head, taking his time to tease him. It’s relaxing, Hakuryuu making pleased noises under him as the warm bath soothes him, and Judal likes this kind of peace.

“I know,” he agrees, fondling his balls in one hand while he strokes Hakuryuu’s shaft slowly. “But you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Hakuryuu murmurs in agreement, bucking into Judal’s hand until he relents and strokes him faster. He doesn’t have the energy to tease Hakuryuu for hours, as much as he’d like to, and it doesn’t take long for Hakuryuu to come into his hand.

Judal bites his neck lightly. “You brought me in here to clean up and then you just made more mess,” he teases.

“That’s your fault,” Hakuryuu says, swatting Judal’s hands away. “Enough of that.”

He whines but relents, settling into Hakuryuu’s lap complacently. “If you say so.”

Hakuryuu shakes his head. “I do. Here I thought you’d learned to behave yourself, but you’re still handsy and difficult.”

“Never,” he purrs, but they both know that’s not quite true. He’ll never listen to anyone _but_ Hakuryuu, and that’s how they like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've turned off comment moderation but please don't take that to mean you can be a dick ;D I already know I write some fucked up shit; I don't need some randos on the internet telling me about it.


End file.
